Each passing day, more and more consumers utilize computing devices to find out information on a variety of subjects. Some of these computing devices are portable, such as smart phones and tablet computers, while others are intended to remain somewhat fixed in a given location, such as desktop computers, smart TVs, etc. In addition, an increasing numbers of consumers are utilizing internet access devices that communicate with consumers via voice commands, such as the Amazon Echo. When using an Echo, a user simply speaks a wakeword word to start the process, such as “Alexa, what's the weather going to be this afternoon?” (where “Alexa” is the wakeword word). The Echo accesses one or more databases to figure out what was requested and how to respond, and then, in this example, provide the local weather for the upcoming afternoon as an audio message.
Devices like the Echo are increasingly useful to provide users with quick and easy access to information. Sometimes, however, it might be even more helpful if the user could be provided with a graphic response, either as a complement to the audio response, or as a replacement. For example, after getting the afternoon weather forecast, the user might want to see the upcoming five-day forecast, something that might be difficult or somewhat time consuming to present as an audio message.